


The Dragon's Greatest Treasure

by Scmnz



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Antagonist Gabriel, Chivalry, Crowley was Raphael before the curse, Cursed Crowley (Good Omens), Dragon Crowley (Good Omens), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fantasy AU, Happy Ending, Healer Crowley (Good Omens), Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Insecure Crowley (Good Omens), Kidnapping, Knight Aziraphale (Good Omens), Loneliness, M/M, Magic, Prince Gabriel (Good Omens), Temporary Character Death, True Love's Kiss, but the enemy bit is really brief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scmnz/pseuds/Scmnz
Summary: Once upon a time, the kingdom of Eden was protected by the eternal knights.  One of these ageless warriors, the healer Raphael, disappeared hundreds of years ago after saving Sir Aziraphale’s life. Now, while escorting prince Gabriel across the kingdom, Aziraphale is captured by the dragon Crowley. The two begin to fall in love, but can a relationship like their's work, when all Crowley sees himself as is a monster, and Aziraphale feels bound by his duty to the knights?***He shrugged his scaly shoulders, his eyes looking about as if trying to find a change of topic. “Didn’t you have a magic sword?”“Uh…”“You did, you were waving it about and everything. What happened to it?”Aziraphale’s throat made a croaking noise, unwilling to answer.“Lost it already have you?”“Gave it away…” He muttered, despite himself.“You what?” Crowley’s golden eyes went wide, tilting his huge head to the side.“They’d be in danger without it!” He burst out. “There are dangerous creatures out there, not to mention you!”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 49
Kudos: 337
Collections: Aziraphale/Crowley Non Human AUs, Good Omens Mini Bang





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the Good Omens mini bang, and will feature art from the amazing artists deutschhaus and Tarek_Giverofcookies. Check out their ao3 accounts, or their tumblrs, deutsch--haus and Tarekgiverofcookies.

Once upon a time, there was a kingdom, the kingdom of Eden. 

This kingdom was blessed with magical protection, in the form of the eternal knights. Immortal, unaging warriors sworn to defend the land and its rulers. One of these knights was the legendary healer, Raphael.

Raphael was known for his kind heart, healing ally and foe, noble and peasant alike. He would go to any ends to save a patient, and would not give up until they had been healed, or until they breathed their last breath. 

One day, an unusual patient came to Raphael, another of the eternal knights. It was uncommon for one of their own to be injured, let alone badly enough to call upon the best healer in all the kingdoms. He was the knight, sir Aziraphale, and he had been stabbed by a poison dagger while protecting the queen. 

Raphael did not know the nature of the poison now running through Aziraphale’s veins, but he knew it must be of a most deadly sort to affect one of the knights so badly. He could barely stand, and his eyes were hazy. Even in the short time it took Raphael to examine him, his condition grew worse. This brave knight who had fought so valiantly for his kingdom would not have long if Raphael did not act quickly. But Raphael didn’t know of any cure for such a potent poison that would act soon enough to save him.

There were legends of an apple tree, whose golden fruit could cure any ailment. Raphael had often been tempted to search for it, but the legends also spoke of a curse. Anyone, knight or mortal, even the kings and queens of the land, anyone who stole the fruit from the tree would be cursed to a fate worse than death. 

Raphael hesitated again, as he had with so many other patients at death’s door, while he examined Aziraphale’s wound. He wondered if he dared risk it. What if this curse made it impossible for him to keep healing? Was it worth that risk, all those lives that could be lost without his powers?

Aziraphale’s eyes focused on him. The knight gripped his hand, and smiled at him. “Thank you for trying. My only regret is that I failed my kingdom. That I failed people who fight so hard like you do.” 

Raphael’s indecision was resolved. He would take that apple, and save this kind, earnest knight, if it was the last thing he did. Perhaps it was rash, foolish, having only known Aziraphale for a few minutes, having only heard his voice once, but he knew he couldn’t live with himself if he didn’t do all in his power for him.

***

Aziraphale made a miraculous recovery, having no memory of how he had been saved. Raphael the healer had vanished, never to be heard from again. Whispered rumors said that perhaps Raphael had died in Aziraphale’s place. Aziraphale did not know what had happened, but he knew he would carry the debt to Raphael with him forever. He would just have to fight that much harder to defend this kingdom, though he knew he could never replace that great healer and all he could do for their people.

Centuries passed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The writing for this fic is finished, and I plan to post new chapters on Mondays and Thursdays.
> 
> This Chapters art is by Tarek_Giverofcookies!


	2. Chapter 1

It was a longstanding tradition in Eden for the heir to the crown to go on a quest with one of the finest knights in the land. The quest was usually a small task, easily completed, but it fostered loyalty and understanding between the royal family and the knights who guarded their land throughout the ages. 

It also served the purposes of strengthening the ties between the two great powers of the kingdom, and of warning the knights of the personality of the upcoming ruler. This enabled them to prepare to deal with any unjust king or queen, before things got too bad.

This highest honor was bestowed upon Sir Aziraphale. He was to guide the crown prince Gabriel to the mountains in the far north of the kingdom, where together they would gather the crystal flowers used in the traditional ceremony to bless the royal heir.

He put on his finest armor, polished until it shone like crystal, and took a deep breath. Their journey would start at the palace, with a feast in the prince’s honor. Here, he would meet Gabriel for the first time. 

He hoped they would get along, but somehow he doubted it. Even among his fellow knights, Aziraphale had never quite fit in. Perhaps this was some lingering effect of his injury early in the kingdom's history, the aching sense that somehow, he had lost something precious at that time. Maybe the others blamed him for Raphael’s disappearance. Perhaps it was simply his personality. Whatever the reason, it was of the utmost importance that he made a good impression on his royal highness this evening. Not only for the sake of a pleasant journey, but for the sake of all his fellow knights and the kingdom he still loved. 

After fixing his hair again, and polishing his already gleaming sword for the third time that day, Aziraphale ran out of ways to delay the inevitable. He must go to the feast, mingle in the crowd, and meet the prince. There was no escaping it. This evening would be more social contact than he had received from his fellow knights in hundreds of years. Perhaps the prince would be nice.

It took only one look at prince Gabriel for Aziraphale to realize he was, in fact, not nice, and that the journey ahead would be exhaustingly long. 

The prince turned away from the courtier he was talking with to greet him, as the guards announced Aziraphale’s entrance. Gabriel flashed the fakest smile Aziraphale had ever seen. “Ah, Sir Aziraphale! Kept us all waiting long enough, didn’t you?” He boomed. 

Aziraphale tried not to shrink back. He had faced armies, monstrosities beyond mortal imagining, and far more. One stuck up prince should be nothing to him. “I’m terribly sorry, your majesty.”

Gabriel smacked Aziraphale on the back harder than strictly necessary. “No matter! I’m the guest of honor after all, though I hear some of the servants are excited to see one of the eternal knights of legend.” 

The prince looked him over, as if thinking that he was not much to be excited about.

Aziraphale was, unfortunately, expected to sit beside the prince at the feast, but the food was good enough to almost make up for that. He did his best to make pleasant small talk with prince Gabriel, and to look impressed as he bragged about his hunting prowess. Aziraphale had fought dragons, but it was true that taking down giant boars was impressive for a mortal man.

Gabriel ate very little, and seemed slightly disgusted by the amount Aziraphale was eating. Perhaps he was a conscientious ruler, aware that some of the poorest in his country could never dream of grandeur like this, Aziraphale thought charitably. 

“You know, I’ve heard that eating too much is bad for your athleticism, it weighs you down during combat. Are you  _ sure  _ you want all that?” 

_ Or perhaps not _ . Aziraphale added more to his plate out of spite. “I’m quite confident in my combat abilities, thank you.” He smiled as politely as he could manage, only a little ice creeping into his voice. 

Prince Gabriel looked doubtful, but didn’t argue. 

  
  


***

The royal carriage was ready for their departure bright and early, all of the arrangements already made, all of the journey’s supplies already packed and loaded. Aziraphale thanked the staff who had made all the preparations, while Gabriel ignored them, heading for his seat immediately. 

After thanking the last of the servants with a bright smile, Aziraphale climbed into the carriage with the prince, and pulled out a small, well-worn book of poetry to wile away the days on the road. 

Prince Gabriel interrupted his reading a few hours into the trip to say “You know, I always imagined the eternal knights would be… different than you.” 

  
Aziraphale hid his irritation. He was supposed to be building solidarity between the knights and the prince after all. It wasn’t so much that he minded having his reading interrupted with conversation than that he was disliking the prince more and more the longer he was forced to be in the smug man’s presence. “Is that so, your majesty?”

“Well you have to admit, you don’t look like much of a knight. I’d always assumed you’d be a lot stronger.”

Aziraphale looked puzzled. “I  _ am  _ quite strong... my lord,” hopefully Gabriel didn’t notice how he tacked on the “my lord” as an afterthought and assume disrespect.

He merely smiled indulgently, clearly not believing Aziraphale. “Oh, of course you are.” 

The next day he interrupted Aziraphale’s reading again. “You can’t be that good of a fighter though, if you spend all your time reading and eating. I bet I could best you in a duel.” 

Aziraphale smiled to himself. Many had assumed they could defeat him, and all had been wrong. It was his turn to be falsely indulgent. “Of course you could beat me, your majesty. You are the heir to the throne after all.” 

“Of course! I’ve been trained in fencing my entire life. You on the other hand, Sir Aziraphale, are soft.”

“Yes.” Aziraphale agreed with steel in his eyes. “I am soft.” _And it’s good for you that I am._ He thought. _Sir_ _Uriel or Sir Michael would not take such insults. They’d have actually dueled you and left you a mass of bruises and regret. I’m soft enough to allow you to be wrong._

Aziraphale returned to his reading with a confident smile that the prince seemed to miss completely. 

***

Sir Aziraphale and prince Gabriel had settled into a tense pattern. Aziraphale read as the carriage rolled along while Gabriel watched judgmentally and made condescending comments, or Gabriel boasted of his skills and exploits while Aziraphale resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Honor or not, he could not wait for this frustrating journey to be over. Each evening when they stopped, Gabriel trained and insisted Aziraphale do the same, saying he “needed the extra work” despite never even glancing to see Aziraphale’s flawless martial form. 

The whole matter could probably have been solved by challenging him to spar and defeating him, but that would strain the already bad relationship, and Aziraphale did not wish to risk angering the prince, fearing how his superiors would react to that. 

***

A week into the journey they saw a forest in the distance. Gabriel, ignoring the fact that Aziraphale was engrossed in a novel, commented “You know, I’ve heard a dragon has its lair in that forest.”

Aziraphale set his book down, immediately on alert now that there was a reason. “Really?”

“Yes. I’ve heard it kidnaps people.”

Aziraphale frowned. Abduction was not typical behavior for dragons. Killing and plundering villages, yes those could be expected, but taking people captive, alive? “Abducting nobles for ransom? But we’re so far from the palace here, that can’t happen that often.”

“No, I’ve heard this one takes ordinary people.”

Odd… 

“I’ve heard it protects the forest. Woodcutters avoid it and say the dragon will take anyone who harms the plants” 

That was also extremely unusual. Perhaps it was a woodland spirit that the locals had merely mistaken for a dragon? No matter, his duty right now was to see that prince Gabriel came to no harm. “I will protect you, your majesty.” Aziraphale made sure his sword was close to hand. 

Gabriel gave him that condescending beam Aziraphale had become all too familiar with in just a week in his presence. “Of course you will, sunshine.”   
  


Gabriel looked out the window, considering the forest as it grew closer. “I’d like to fight a dragon.” 

_ That  _ was not a good idea, it took a squad of the eternal knights to take down a dragon. But Aziraphale held his tongue. Perhaps there was no dragon at all, and it was merely rumor. After all, the description sounded like no dragon Aziraphale had encountered.

Overhead Crowley circled, unseen. He watched the small carriage approach his forest, black scales gleaming in the sun. The coach was of finer quality than anything he had seen in a long time. Interesting… It would be good to have something entertaining happen again, after so long alone.


	3. Chapter 2

The carriage rolled across a stone bridge, making its way through the deep forest. Barely any sun penetrated the canopy to reach them. 

The bridge was rough, clearly unused for a long time, maybe even centuries. They had been going slowly, cautiously across and prince Gabriel was growing impatient. “Can you hurry it up!?” He banged on the wall and demanded of the coachman.

Aziraphale winced and glanced out the coach window, over the side of the narrow bridge to the coursing river below. He was in full armor, with his sword ready in case the dragon made an appearance, but that protection would do nothing to save them from the rapids below. “That’s not a good idea, your majesty.” 

Gabriel glared. “Who is the prince here?”

“You, my lord.” 

“And you’d best not forget it.” Gabriel rapped on the wall of the coach, and shouted to the royal coachman outside again. “We haven’t got all day, go faster!”

Aziraphale wanted to roll his eyes. They _literally_ did have all day, and getting further wouldn’t even change the gloomy scenery around them. They had least two more days' journey before they exited the woods.

Gabriel gave him a smug look. “If you were really a proper knight, you would be more fearless.”

_Fearless? Perhaps you mean stupid, ‘your highness’_ , Aziraphale thought. But all he did was smile and murmur “Thank you for your wise words.” If Gabriel missed the note of sarcasm on “wise”, he only had his own ego to blame. 

Just as he commanded, the carriage picked up speed and bumped along the loose stonework. Aziraphale closed his eyes, controlling his breathing, and planning how he would save the foolish prince, should the worst come to pass. 

The carriage jerked, and there was a shriek of metal. Aziraphale acted immediately, catching Gabriel before he could hit his head as he was flung to the side of the coach, and prepared for the plunge into the river. Luckily, they remained on dry land as the coach skidded to a jarring stop. 

When all was finally still and he was certain that prince Gabriel was uninjured, thanks to Aziraphale’s quick action, Aziraphale opened the door and stepped out of the coach to see what had gone wrong. One wheel was mangled, a lump of rock wedged between the spokes. The rest of the carriage looked battered and dented. The horses were panicked but unharmed. 

The coachman, on the other hand… Aziraphale felt a blaze of rage as he inspected the man’s injuries. If it hadn’t been for the prince’s impatience, none of this would have happened. Not that the arrogant asshole would even _care_ that one of his loyal subjects had been harmed. 

Aziraphale spoke soothingly to the coachman and startled horses as he assessed the damage. He sighed, setting aside his anger at Gabriel, and began splinting the driver’s arm and tending to his various scrapes. 

Lost in his focus on helping the poor dear, Aziraphale was startled when Gabriel’s shadow loomed over them. He looked up, and flinched away from that furious face. For once on this journey, the prince’s displeasure was not focused on the knight, but that didn’t make Aziraphale feel any better. Instead, he stood up, shielding the injured man from Gabriel’s anger with his body. 

“Your majesty! I was just patching him up, if you could just wait in the carriage I’m sure I can have us on our way in no time-”

“What the FUCK is wrong with you?!” Aziraphale flinched. “Who drives like that?! I could have been hurt! Does that mean nothing to you, nearly killing your prince!” Gabriel shouted at the coachman. The horses bolted.

Aziraphale pulled himself up to his full height, a glare of his own on his face like an angry mother bear. “This man is injured!” 

“I am your prince, you have no right to speak to me like that!” 

Technically the royal family had no power over the eternal knights, and Aziraphale would not forget that fact. He forced a false smile, however, for the sake of his patient. “Of course, your majesty.” He breathed through gritted teeth. “If you could use your mighty skills you’ve told me so much about to bring the horses back and calm them, I’ll see to this man myself.”

“That seems like an awfully trivial task to give me-”

“But my prince, no one but you can manage.” He said, wide eyed. There wasn’t a chance in any of the realms that he’d allow prince Gabriel to care for the injured man.

“Of course” Gabriel gained a fake smile of his own, “I had forgotten how truly pathetic you are.”

Golden eyes watched this unfold from above.

***

They made camp that night just beyond the edge of the bridge. Aziraphale had pulled the damaged carriage to the site, allowing the prince to believe that he was managing the majority of the weight while in fact, Aziraphale himself took the brunt of it. 

Now, as the prince, coachman, and horses were sleeping, Sir Aziraphale sat by the dying fire and unbent the spokes of the damaged wheel by hand. It was not a difficult task for one with an eternal knight’s strength, but it was time consuming and required precision, lest he accidentally exert too much force on the metal and destroy the wheel. 

Above him, the trees rustled with movement. Puzzled, he looked up. There was no wind tonight. Perhaps it was a squirrel, he couldn’t tell in the dark night. 

There was more rustling, and something fell from the tree branches, landing right in front of him.

It was a bundle of leaves and herbs. Aziraphale recognized some of these plants as healing, including one incredibly rare flower known to magically heal broken bones. Aziraphale stared up into the empty night. Perhaps this was a gift from the forest spirit to help them. “Thank you” he whispered. 

Black scales slid through the branches above, then vanished in a sudden gust of wind. 


	4. Chapter 3

By morning light, Aziraphale had almost gotten the carriage travel worthy again, a task that would have taken days without him there, perhaps weeks. He was busy making breakfast and tea with the healing herbs when he heard the others begin to stir in their tents.

Prince Gabriel looked decidedly less grand with bedhead and not wearing his finely tailored clothes, but his signature contemptuous sneer was already in place despite the early hour.

“Good morning, my lord. I made us something to eat.” Aziraphale fidgeted. 

“Surely there are better uses of your time than this…” Gabriel gestured at the food. “Gross matter.”

Aziraphale’s forced smile fell. He didn’t know why he was even bothering, he had clearly failed to build any “goodwill” between the crown and the knights. Perhaps Uriel was right, and he had been the wrong man for the job. Someone more assertive like Michael may have gotten on better with the prince. 

Aziraphale turned away, bringing breakfast and tea to the injured coachman instead. 

***

Just as they were about to depart, the quiet of the tense morning was shattered by a roar in the distance. Aziraphale lifted his sword and stood, recognizing the sound as an angry dragon. Gabriel froze, fear crossing his face for the first time Aziraphale had seen. For all his boasting about how he could take on the beast single handed, the prince looked more likely to flee than fight. Which suited Aziraphale just fine. The fight would be far simpler if he didn’t need to worry about protecting him as well as defeating the monster. 

The sunlight streaming through the canopy was blocked out by a massive, swooping figure far overhead. He roared again as he soared away. Intimidation tactics, so this must be an old dragon, one of the cunning ones rather than a brash young one that would be easy to defeat. Aziraphale might not be able to kill this one single handedly.

Gabriel scrambled back, terror in his eyes. “It’ll be after me, I’m the only person of status here.” 

Sir Aziraphale kept his voice calm, finally in his element again. He knew he could handle this. “I will protect you, your majesty. Please get into the coach and stay put until it is safe.”

“No! There’s no way  _ you  _ can win against that… that thing!” Not this nonsense, not now. 

“I assure you-”

“I command you, as your prince! Swap clothes with me, then it will take you instead.” Dragons had excellent hearing, even if there was a chance in hell that plan would have fooled the wily creature, it wouldn’t work now. 

“No, your highness. Now please-” 

Prince Gabriel launched himself at Sir Aziraphale, trying to rip the sword from his hands, and succeeding only through the power of surprise. “That was an order, you piece of shit!”

The dragon would attack soon, and this idiot prince might just get them all killed. Aziraphale sighed, he’d have to play along. 

They swapped clothes quickly, Aziraphale now unarmored in the prince's finary and feeling quite exposed. He had been able to wrestle the sword back in the end. Gabriel hid, in full plate mail, in the carriage with the coachman. 

With a roar and a burst of flame, the dragon landed in the clearing. Aziraphale looked up at the massive creature, it’s golden eyes focused solely on him. He froze, meeting the great beast’s gaze and struck with the oddest sense of familiarity. “I… know you?” 

With any of the dragons he had fought in the past that moment of hesitation would have been his downfall. But this one didn’t go in for the kill, it lifted him up in one huge clawed hand and took to the air. 

As he was carried off into the air, in a last desperate effort to protect the others, he threw them his sword.


	5. Chapter 4

Aziraphale half expected to be dropped by the dragon, and fall to his death. He knew the rumors said  _ this  _ dragon took his prisoners alive instead of just eating the humans he kidnapped, but such behavior was unheard of. And yet… for some bizarre reason, despite all common sense and his own anxious thoughts, he found himself feeling oddly safe and secure in his claws.

They flew high above the forest, a rush of emerald green below like a flowing river. Some time later the dragon dove at a point in the canopy below that looked indistinguishable from the rest to Aziraphale. Aziraphale flinched and squeaked as the air rushed past his face. Surely such a large creature going so fast must hit at least some of the trees below. 

The dragon gracefully turned, tucking in his wings just enough to make it through a gap in the foliage worn by years of repeated flight, much like a nearly invisible deer path. The branches of the trees nearby formed a tunnel for them to swoop down through. Aziraphale was held carefully, and despite the great speed, he came nowhere near any danger as the dragon maneuvered. 

As they neared the forest floor Aziraphale saw what the dragon must be aiming for, a cavern entrance in a hill. Their descent slowed to more of a saunter downwards and they glided to the cave.

The dragon crawled to squeeze through the cave mouth, Aziraphale still clutched immobile in his grasp. 

He set Aziraphale down and rolled a boulder several times Aziraphale’s height over the cave’s mouth.

Aziraphale looked dazedly around the cave. It was large enough for the dragon to move easily around in. Cracks in the ceiling provided light, but were too fine and too high up to escape though. As expected there was a hoard, a pile of gold and jewels, but this was rather small compared to hoards Aziraphale had seen other dragons have. 

What  _ was _ unexpected was the area at the far side of the chamber, filled with old human furniture. There was a lopsided bed, a rack of fine clothing, some rickety chairs, and to Aziraphale’s delight, several bookshelves filled with ancient tomes.

Were the rumors Prince Gabriel had mentioned true? This dragon regularly captured people and kept them alive, here in his cave? Aziraphale had never heard of such a thing in his centuries, but here he stood with all the evidence before him, not least the fact that he did stand here, alive and unharmed by the great beast. 

He turned to inspect his captor more closely.

The dragon loomed above Aziraphale. Obsidian black scales met a scarlet underbelly, with patches of the same deep scarlet across his body. His tail was long and sinuous, lined with spikes. His wings hung by his sides, almost as if he was trying to make himself look smaller, less threatening. 

He watched Aziraphale with intense curiosity. The knight craned his neck and met the creature’s almost hypnotic gaze.  _ His eyes are beautiful,  _ Aziraphale thought, staring into their sulfurous depths.

“Um, hello?” Was probably quite a weak opening, but it was all that sprang to his mind, overwhelmed as he was.

“Hello Aziraphale,” the dragon hissed.

Aziraphale blinked. “You know my name?”

“I know many things.” 

The memory of the mysterious medical plants and the glint of scales washes over him. Is that why the creature felt so familiar? “What happens now, er?”

“Crowley.”   
  


“Crowley. What do you want with me.”

He shrugged his scaly shoulders, his eyes looking about as if trying to find a change of topic. “Didn’t you have a magic sword?” 

“Uh…”

“You did, you were waving it about and everything. What happened to it?” 

Aziraphale’s throat made a croaking noise, unwilling to answer. 

“Lost it already have you?”

“Gave it away…” He muttered, despite himself. 

“You  **_what_ ** ?” Crowley’s golden eyes went wide, tilting his huge head to the side. 

“They’d be in danger without it!” He burst out. “There are dangerous creatures out there, not to mention you!” 

Crowley didn’t seem to take offense to that comment. “You risked your last hope of defeating me, risked your life, for that prat of a prince?” 

“It’s my duty.”

Crowley snorted, a small burst of flame shooting from his snout. “Duty. I used to believe in duty.” 

Aziraphale frowned. “Hang on, you know I’m not the prince?”

He shrugged again. “It’s obvious, in how you carry yourself.”

Aziraphale sighed. Of course, he lacked that air of nobility or rather, that arrogance. “You’re not going to kill me, are you?”

“Nah. No point in it, really.” 

_ So why the hell am I here?!  _ Aziraphale wanted to ask again, but it was obvious Crowley didn’t want to answer that.

“Make yourself at home.” Crowley wandered over to his pile of gold, trying to look uninterested and unintimidating. “I’m going to take a nap.” 


	6. 5

The first few days in the cave were awkward. Crowley was very careful around Aziraphale, trying not to scare him. Aziraphale, for his part, wasn’t particularly intimidated. He didn’t know what to make of this dragon, who was so unlike any other he had encountered. Oh, Crowley certainly looked like your standard dragon, but his appearance was where the similarities ended. 

He also didn’t know what to make of his situation. He had been kidnapped, and yet clearly Crowley meant him no harm. To be quite honest Aziraphale was relieved to be spending his time with him rather than obnoxious Prince Gabriel. 

The air around the two was tense, and yet somehow, companionable. 

  
  


*** 

About a week into his stay in the dragon’s lair, Crowley returned from “patrolling the forest” with new, comfortable furniture to replace the splintering antiques already in the cave. 

Aziraphale tried to thank him, while wondering if he had stolen them for Aziraphale’s sake, but Crowley seemed embarrassed, and left the cave again before Aziraphale could finish speaking. 

***

Aziraphale leafed through one of the old volumes, which was in remarkably good condition for having been in this cave for so many years. The delicate illustrations and faded leatherwork on the tome were truly beautiful. “Have you read this one, Crowley?”

Crowley looked up from digging through his gold to make the pile more “comfortable”. “I don’t read the books. They’re for my companion-” Crowley stiffened, catching himself. “uh… for you.” 

“Oh how thoughtless of me! I’m sure it’s difficult for you to read these lovely books with those big claws of yours.” Aziraphale fretted, missing Crowley’s slip up. 

Crowley relaxed. 

Aziraphale flipped to the beginning of the book, and began reading aloud, “Once, an angel and a demon lived together in a cottage, and they were very much in love.”

Crowley snorted, “Sounds cheesy.” But he didn’t protest further as Aziraphale continued to read the story aloud, allowing the knight's gentle voice to soothe him.

***

Aziraphale paced back and forth across the cave. 

Crowley watched him nervously. “Do you need anything? I can get it for you.”

Aziraphale sighed. He had everything he could possibly want here, good food, books, and excellent company. It was just that it had been almost a month since his abduction, and he hadn’t seen anything outside of the cave in all that time. He was going a bit stir crazy if he was honest with himself. “You’ve provided everything I could possibly ask for. More than. It’s just that...” 

Crowley lowered his head, looking upset. “You’re unhappy here.” 

Aziraphale shook his head. Truth be told, that wasn’t the case, though he knew it perhaps should be. 

“I’d just like to go outside.” 

Crowley tilted his head, considering. “How would you like to go flying?”

“Flying?” 

“Some of the humans I’ve er… kept here, liked that.” Crowley looked away, perhaps feeling guilty about keeping humans, and now Aziraphale, trapped here. But if it made him guilty, why keep doing it?

“Alright.” 

The two exited the cave. The sunlight felt good against Aziraphale’s skin, and he smiled. Crowley stared at that smile, enchanted. After a few moments of Aziraphale soaking in the nature around them, and Crowley basking in his joy, Aziraphale scrambled awkwardly onto his back, and they took off into the sky. 

The wind rushed through Aziraphale’s hair, and he found he enjoyed riding Crowley rather more than he had enjoyed being carried in his claws. They spiraled high above the clouds, and Aziraphale couldn’t remember feeling more alive or, ironically, more free, in centuries. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for missing the upload on Monday, I'll be adding two chapters today to make up for it. I'm realizing the chapters on this are rather short, and it may have been better to post it as one long piece instead, but oh well. Lessons for next time I suppose.


	7. 6

Aziraphale looked up from a book that Crowley had brought him a couple days ago, his focus broken as the stone at the cave entrance was rolled aside. He smiled at that now familiar sound of the scrape of scales on stone as Crowley squeezed himself through. “Welcome back.”

Crowley hissed in surprise at the warm greeting, before grumbling “yeah, well.” He came forward, and Aziraphale got up from his armchair to meet him. 

“Brought you this.” Crowley muttered, avoiding Aziraphale’s gaze as if embarrassed. He delicately set down a large barrel, close to Aziraphale’s own size, careful not to crush it under his body. 

“Why thank you.” Aziraphale beamed up at him. “Er, what is it?”

“Wine. I remembered you said you were missing it. Not that I went out of my way to get it or anything! I just, erm… found it.”

“Well that’s awfully... thoughtful of you, but you didn’t… you didn’t steal it from one of the villages near the forest did you?” They had looked awfully rundown, and the people living there were likely peasants with very little to spare. 

“Nah, took it from some rich bugger. He wouldn’t even miss it.”

Aziraphale considered this, and found it reasonably acceptable. “Well, thank you.” If Crowley could have blushed, he would have. He settled down onto the floor of the cave, curling up like a massive cat and watching him. 

“I used to try and leave some stuff at those villages, help them.” Crowley gestured his head at the pile of gold and jewels. “They thought it was cursed, or that I was tricking them.” 

Aziraphale saw the sadness in those huge eyes and felt his heart break a little for him. “I never knew a dragon could be like you. All the ones I’ve-” Aziraphale stopped himself, admitting that he’d fought with squads of knights to kill dragons probably wasn’t polite, given present company. “All the ones I’ve ‘met’ were bloodthirsty or greedy or both.” 

Crowley chuckled. “That’s probably why a knight was sent to ‘ _ meet _ ’ them in the first place.”

“You’re nothing like that though.” Aziraphale rushed out, not wanting to be misunderstood. “You’re nothing like them. You’re…” 

Crowley tilted his head curiously. “I’m?”

“Kind.” Aziraphale breathed.

Pain flashed through his eyes, then anger, and in a rush Crowley was on his feet. He crowded Aziraphale towards the edge of the cave, one claw extended and ever so gently pushing him against the far wall. 

“I’m not kind,” he hissed. “I can’t be kind, I’m a dragon. I‘m a monssster, that’sss me.”

Aziraphale gripped the claw that pinned him to the wall, and looked up at the beast before him. He was unafraid, and knew in that moment that Crowley would never hurt him, that he had never hurt anyone. “No, you’re not.” Aziraphale whispered, meeting his eyes. Aziraphale may be the one pinned to the wall, but it was Crowley who was trapped by his confident gaze, unable to escape his words. “You’ve never been a monster, not really.” 

Crowley fled from the cave, leaving the entrance unblocked. Aziraphale didn’t even think of running.

***

Night fell, and with it, Crowley returned. Aziraphale got up from where he’d been waiting. Crowley’s eyes widened with shock as he realized he was still there. 

The knight approached the dragon cautiously. “Listen, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt-” Would it upset him further, to have his emotions brought up like that? “-your pride like that. You’re a big scary dragon. Obviously.”

“Obvioussly,” Crowley mocked, but also seemed to settle down a bit. Aziraphale patted his snout companionably.

Some time later, after having curled up on his hoard for the night, Crowley whispered into the darkness “You could have left, you know.”

“I know.” 

“You still can. I won’t- I won’t stop you. They all go, in the end.” 

Aziraphale’s eyes widened as he lay in bed in the dark. Crowley sounded so sorrowful and… And lonely. Was that why he kidnapped humans and brought them to his cave, furnished to make them comfortable. Was it all so he wouldn’t have to be alone anymore? Aziraphale’s heart twinged in sympathy. He knew what it was like, to feel all alone in the world. To feel like you didn’t belong among your own kind. 

He imagined centuries, where the only companionship Crowley had was of people he kidnapped. He imagined what it must be like, each and every time they escaped, leaving Crowley abandoned and unwanted, to suffer the intolerable isolation. Being alone, until he couldn’t bear it, and kidnapped someone again, reinforcing his feelings of being a monster, his thoughts that he could not possibly be kind. 

Aziraphale wouldn’t admit it to himself, yet, but part of him decided right then and there, he wasn’t going to leave Crowley. 


	8. 7

Crowley watched, his eyes half lidded with fondness, as Aziraphale enthusiastically tucked into the cake he had brought him. It had been quite a difficult task getting such a tiny, delicate thing back here safely, but it was all worth it to see the delight on the knight’s face. 

He curled up, content to watch him from a distance, for however long this would last. He knew, in the back of his mind, that this time would be the worst. He had been upset, been lonely as each of his captives “escaped” his grasp through a purposefully left route. He always hoped, this time, someone would stay, this one wouldn’t leave him all alone. He’d been wrong each time. It would be easier, not to hope at all.

But this time… This time would hurt far worse, because he was smitten. Perhaps he’d been in love with Aziraphale all along, since all those years ago when he’d given up everything to save him. Whatever feeling there had been from so long ago, it had grown tenfold in the months since he had taken Aziraphale to his cave. 

It was inevitable that he would leave. The best Crowley could do was to enjoy this while it lasted. He would make Aziraphale happy and watch his joy, for as long as he would be allowed. 

Aziraphale looked up from his food, meeting his gaze with a smile, and Crowley felt his expression soften in response. Even if this was all he ever had, these had been the happiest months of his cursed existence. 

“Thank you for bringing me this, it was absolutely scrumptious.” 

Crowley shrugged, not lifting his head from the floor. “It was nothing, really.” 

Aziraphale shot him a knowing look, which Crowley missed, too caught up in his brooding thoughts. That was fine, he thought, someone like him didn’t deserve this happiness to begin with, but at least he had been allowed to steal it for a little while. 

***

Crowley flew through the tunnel of greenery to his cave. Aziraphale was standing at the entrance, beaming and waving at him. He felt his heart squeeze painfully at the sight. Had he been waiting for him? Or had he been in the act of leaving?

“Welcome home! I wanted some fresh air while I waited for you.” 

Home.  **_waited for you!_ ** Crowley froze as Aziraphale’s words hit him. If he was capable of producing tears, he might have cried from hearing that. The words probably meant nothing to Aziraphale, but they meant the world to Crowley. He landed ungracefully. 

Aziraphale peered at the item in his claws. “Oh? What’ve you brought for me today?”

“It might not have been for you, you know.” Crowley grumbled. 

Aziraphale gave him a look. “Oh, yes of course. What is it then?”

Crowley ducked his head, embarrassed. “It’s a bookcase. You said you were out of things to read and… anyway. The titles are too small for me to read, but there should be something new in there.”

“Oh you sweet thing, you spoil me!” He beamed.

“ ‘m not sweet.” Crowley protested, but he felt his heart race all the same. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art on this chapter by deutsch--haus (on tumblr), deutschhaus (on ao3)


	9. 8

Crowley’s head lifted, startled from his nap. Other dragons had entered his territory, he could sense it. The smell of brimstone in the air, the faint sound of flapping wings far above.

Aziraphale looked over at him, concerned. 

“I’ll be out for a bit.” He hissed as he scrambled for the exit.

“Is everything all right, dear?” Aziraphale asked, alarm showing in his voice. 

“Fine, it’s fine.” Crowley muttered as he left, leaving Aziraphale rather worried.

***

High above the forest he found two other dragons circling. 

Hastur, a lumpy green-brown dragon with eyes solid, murky black, swiveled to face Crowley. His companion, Ligur, was far more beautiful, all iridescent rainbow scales and matching eyes, but Crowley knew he was no less vicious and vile. 

“What do you want.” Crowley hissed, a burst of angry fire escaping his mouth with his words. “This forest is mine.”

“There have been rumors, Crowley. You’ve got another pet human.”

Crowley bristled. “You stay away from him, he’s mine!”   
  


Ligur laughed. “We don’t want your human. It’s pathetic, how you keep them and get your heart broken over and over.”

Hastur joined in. “You’d be better off eating them. Save you a lot of heartache.”

“I really don’t see what you see in the lot of them.”

“You know they’ll never see you as anything more than the monsters we are? Poor, stupid Crowley, give it up and start acting like a proper dragon.” the pair jeered. 

Crowley snarled. He knew they were right. Not about harming Aziraphale, or any human, he could never do that. But they were right, that he could never be anything more than a monster in Aziraphale’s eyes.

Rather than think about that, he dove at the pair, breathing fire at them. If it was a proper, vicious dragon they wanted, that’s what they’d get. “This foresst is mine. Leave!” 

The two retreated, but not before calling a snide “Don’t expect us to feel sorry for you, when your pet leaves,” laughing over their shoulders as they flew off. 

***

Crowley landed in a part of the forest far from his cave. He wanted to calm down, look less menacing, before Aziraphale saw him again. He had nearly attacked Hastur and Ligur in his rage at their words, in the rage that they were right about all of it. 

He had landed by a pond, and he caught a glimpse of his reflection as he looked up. He snarled at the sight, backing up. It was just as he had feared, angry yellow eyes stared back at him, eons of pain reflected in their depths. His teeth were bared, smoke still escaping his nostrils. A hideous monster. If anything he looked worse than the first time he had seen his reflection after the curse. The solitude, the rejection, all of it, had warped him beyond recognizing, beyond loving all the way to the depths of his soul. 

And what was he doing?! He was holding one of the eternal knights, one of the good, pure defenders of the realm hostage. In the hope that he might come to care for him? What a laugh. All that could happen would be that Aziraphale would come to see the wickedness in Crowley’s heart, and either leave him or destroy him for it. Crowley didn’t know which would be harder to bear. 

He knew in his heart, he didn’t just look like a monster, he was one. 

***

It was three days before Crowley returned to his cave. He expected Aziraphale to be gone by then, free and happy. He would maybe even be able to pretend to himself that kidnapping the knight had been unselfish, once he was gone again. He could pretend that the only reason he had taken him was to let him escape that obnoxious prince, and not Crowley’s own need for company. 

So he was startled, when as he slithered into the cave, he saw Aziraphale in full armor, with a sword lunging for him. He flinched back, closing his eyes. Better that his end should come by the hand of one he loved, he thought even as he recoiled from the imminent pain. 

Pain which never came. He heard the clatter of the sword on the ground, and opened his eyes in shock as Aziraphale threw his arms around as much of the dragon as he could.

“Oh, my dear! I was so worried!” Crowley blinked stupidly, unable to process what was happening. “You were gone for so long, and you left so suddenly. I was about to go out and look for you.” Was Aziraphale crying? 

Cautiously, he lifted one huge arm and hugged back as gently as he could. “You worried about me?”

“But of course!” 

Crowley’s heart should have slowed down, now that he knew he wasn’t in any danger, but it only sped up. He didn’t know what to do, how to respond to another’s affection and concern, after so long. What could he say, when he had so recently been hiding from Aziraphale. “I’m here. I’m fine.” Was all he could manage.

“What happened Crowley? Where  _ were _ you?”

“Other dragons, we fought...”

Aziraphale pulled back and looked up at him in horror. “Are you injured?” 

Crowley shook his head. Aziraphale must be an angel, to care so much about someone like him, to look so distraught at the idea of him being hurt. He held onto him a little tighter, still careful, scales scraping lightly against metal armor. “I won’t be gone so long again. I promise, angel.” 

Aziraphale pulled away from the awkward embrace and patted him on the snout. “You better keep that promise, you wily, beautiful creature.”

Crowley ducked his head. “ ‘M not.”

“Hush.” Aziraphale chided. “Now let's get you cleaned up, you're covered in mud and you’ll track it in all over your cave, you naughty dragon.”

Crowley followed, a little dazed and confused.  _ Beautiful creature?  _ Could that possibly be how Aziraphale saw him? 


	10. 9

A comfortable routine became the new norm for the two. Aziraphale read, or would go for walks in the surrounding forest. Sometimes, Crowley would accompany him on those walks, moving at a pace that was painfully slow to him, but he didn’t mind. He’d listen to Aziraphale chatter, and smile to himself. 

Crowley continued to bring Aziraphale surprises. The seasons moved swiftly, as they do when you are content and in love. It seemed like one moment Crowley was bringing Aziraphale the last flowers of spring, and the next they were strolling together through the forest, transformed in a wash of color by the autumn leaves. It wasn’t until the first frost that Crowley realized winter would be there soon, and that risked making him lose everything he had so recently gained. 

Sure, Aziraphale didn’t seem to want to go anywhere, but… Several months would be a long time for him to reconsider how he felt. He was smart. Surely, he would realize that it was in his best interest to leave. 

Aziraphale looked up at him, taking in the dragon’s melancholic mood. He was looking sadly at the leaves frozen to the ground in the early morning mist. “What’s wrong dear?”

“It’s getting colder. I… hibernate.”

Aziraphale blinked in surprise. “Hibernation? I guess I never thought of it, but dragons are cold-blooded, aren’t they?”

Crowley nodded, watching Aziraphale cautiously.

“You’ll have to bring me some more bookshelves, so I’ll have something to occupy myself.”

“You’re not upset?”

“Oh, I’ll certainly miss you, but a few months is nothing to an eternal knight.” He chuckled.

Crowley felt his heart thawing with hope, his tension easing slightly. He’d miss him? 

“Of course I’ll bring you more books angel, as many as you want.”

Aziraphale hummed happily, pressing his hand to Crowley’s flank. “My goodness dear, you are cold. Are you sure you don’t want to go back to the cave? Maybe you should go to sleep sooner, I don’t want you to be uncomfortable for my sake-”

“No! I… don’t want to sleep until I can’t put it off any longer.”

“Why is that dear?”

Crowley ducked his head, looking away. “Because I’ll miss you too.”  _ I’ll miss you, when you’ve run away and are gone forever.  _

Aziraphale smiled, as if he had asked the question  _ specifically  _ to hear that he would miss him as he slept. Crowley couldn’t help laughing at that, puffs of steam coming from his nose in the cold morning air. The knight had a hidden bastard streak, and he loved him for it. 

***

Crowley resisted sleeping until the first snowfall. It took much worrying and cajoling from Aziraphale to get him to settle down onto his hoard, despite his obvious drowsiness, shivering, and grumpy mood. 

“Dear, you’re being unreasonable. You’ve brought me everything I could possibly need, now go to sleep.” 

Crowley glowered and whined, “I don’t wanna.” 

“Really now, are you a dragon, or are you a toddler?” He wished he knew why he was being so difficult about this hibernation thing, when he so clearly needed it.

Crowley shifted on the hoard, refusing to close his eyes. He dreaded this sleep more than any other hibernation before now. 

Aziraphale sighed, and sat on the heap leaning against Crowley. “This is very uncomfortable. No wonder you can’t sleep. I’d think even the floor would be better to sleep on than this lumpy mess.”

“That’s not the point.”

“Oh?”

“It’s the look of the thing.”

“Silly serpent.” Aziraphale sighed again, stroking Crowley’s side. “Should I tell you a bedtime story?” 

“Don’t be ridiculous, I’m ancient.” 

“Yes, but as I said, you’re acting childish. Anyway, I’m ancient too. Now. Once upon a time,” Crowley rolled his eyes, but let himself be soothed by Aziraphale’s enchanting voice. “There was a very lonely knight, and a very sweet dragon, who rescued him from a terrible prince.”

***

Crowley’s eyes opened with a snap, dread seizing him. He’d let himself be lulled into sleep and security by Aziraphale’s beautiful words, and now it’s too late, he’d be gone for sure. 

He looked around the cave, lit by soft sunlight, the sound of spring birdsong filtering through the air. As Crowley lifted his head, a shape lept from the armchair, a delighted smile spreading across his face. Aziraphale ran to him. “You’re finally awake darling!” 

“You’re still here?” 

Aziraphale smiled sadly at him. “I thought that might be why you were acting like that. Yes, I’ve had a long think about things.”

_ Oh no, here it comes. He’s leaving. And it’ll be that much harder because I’ll have to say goodbye.  _ Crowley closed his eyes and curled in on himself, grief beginning to well up inside him. 

“I’ve thought about it, and I’m staying.” He said in a rush, sensing his thoughts. “Forever.”

Aziraphale rested his hand lightly on his snout and leaned in to kiss it.

“ngk,” Crowley nearly choked on his own tongue. This sudden shift from his terror upon waking, to this, it was all far too much to process so early in the year. “You’re sure?” Crowley asked, finally.

“Positive, dear.” Aziraphale said confidently.”Now, you must be hungry after that long sleep. Let’s see about getting you some breakfast.”

Crowley chuckled despite himself. “You mean that you’re hungry, and you want me to get you something. I just woke up, angel.”

Aziraphale’s eyes sparkled. “Can’t both be true?”

***

After that hibernation, the trust between Crowley and Aziraphale grew. Aziraphale sometimes left the cave, to walk through the forest or visit nearby villages, and Crowley was able to stay behind and feel secure in the knowledge that he would always come back to him.


	11. 10

A few months later, exactly one year to the day that he had been captured, Aziraphale and Crowley were sat curled up together in the cave. Aziraphale was reading a new book of poetry Crowley had brought him aloud as the dragon dozed, the rise and fall of his chest lifting Aziraphale, and cute little spurts of fire coming from his nose as he snored. 

Their peace was interrupted by a most unwelcome voice shouting at the cave mouth. “Come fight me, great beast!”

Aziraphale snapped his book shut and glared. “Gabriel!”

Crowley lifted his head, eyes narrowed in a sleepy glare of his own. 

“I’ll handle this.” Aziraphale muttered, and before Crowley could protest “I won’t have you getting hurt over that idiot prince. I’m more than a match for him, dear.”

Crowley let his head fall back to the pile of gold with a thump, before stretching and standing. “Whatever you say, angel.” 

“You’re clearly following me, Crowley.” Aziraphale pointed out as he began strapping on some old armor Crowley had laying among the coins and jewels of his hoard. 

“Yes.”

Aziraphale sighed. “Please, let me protect you.” 

“I could say the same thing, you know?”

“I can protect myself.” Aziraphale found a sword in the heap of useless treasure and expertly tested its balance before sheathing it. 

“Yes you can, and so can I.” 

Aziraphale stood to his full height and stared down the dragon’s yellow gaze. Crowley, just as stubborn as the knight, didn’t back down. 

Finally, Aziraphale deflated slightly. “Fine, but wait inside the cave mouth unless there’s danger, alright?”

Crowley nodded begrudgingly.  _ “Come fight me,” _ had certainly sounded like danger.

Aziraphale stepped out from the cave, startling Prince Gabriel who had been pacing in front.

“Sir Aziraphale! You’re alive?!” He did not look entirely pleased by that, but forced his face into a cheerful smile. “It’s your lucky day! I’m here to rescue you, you must be very grateful!” 

“Ah. About that.” Aziraphale spun the sword in his hands, nervously fidgeting with it. “I must decline. Thank you, but I’m staying here with Crowley.” Aziraphale gestured at the woods “So you can go now. I… appreciate the rescue but you see, it’s really not necessary.” 

“Crowley? That  _ monster  _ has a name?” Gabriel’s face was going red with anger, his free hand clenching in a fist, his sword arm raising to point the blade straight at Aziraphale. “I returned to the kingdom in disgrace, defeated by a stupid, giant lizard, the first royal in centuries to fail his quest, the first ever to lose his knight! I don’t give a damn if you’re happy here with that... that brute. Stand aside and let me fight that monster and regain my glory!”

Aziraphale raised his own sword, his battle stance and form far better than Gabriel’s, his own face filled in righteous fury. “He’s good! You will not lay so much as a finger on  **_my_ ** dragon you ignorant git!”

“Just shut up and fucking die already!” Gabriel charged, clumsily and overconfident. 

Aziraphale swung his sword in a graceful arc, neatly disarming him and knocking the prince prone.

Aziraphale should have known it couldn’t be that easy. The queen would never have sent the prince alone to fight a dragon, a creature that often took a squad of eternal knights to subdue. The moment he swung his sword at the crown prince he sealed his fate. 

Four knights burst from behind the trees, charging Aziraphale. In the same instant, seeing the incoming attack, Crowley burst out of the cave, wings raised and teeth bared. He was too late, and the knights reached Aziraphale first, taking him by surprise as he focused on the fallen prince. 

Michael’s sword struck Aziraphale in the chest, stabbing clean through his heart. 

It all happened so quickly, the pair's happiness shattered in an instant with that deadly sword strike. Crowley roared in anguish, as if it was he who had been stabbed. Indeed, it felt like there was a blade cutting at his heart as Aziraphale fell. He lunged forward, knocking the knights and prince back and placing his body between them and his angel. 

With his last gasp of air, before darkness closed around him, Aziraphale whimpered. “Please Crowley, run. Leave me.” He fell still, eyes shutting, never to open again. 

Crowley growled, shielding his love’s lifeless body with his own. He was directly in the line of attack, the knights swarming him once again, more coming from the woods to attack, but he didn’t care. Nothing mattered anymore, the only thought in his head to protect Aziraphale, even though he was already gone. 

He threw his head back and howled, flame shooting from his mouth and nose, slamming the knights back with his body as they came near, not caring one bit about the swords stuck in his hide or the scrapes on his scales. 

He had sacrificed everything to save Aziraphale, once. He had lost even his own name. He would have done it again, this time, but he had been too late. “Aziraphale!” He screamed, over and over, but it did not bring him back. 

The knights continued to swarm him. He swatted them away, knocking them flying, and curled in around Aziraphale’s fallen form to keep it safe. 

He felt like the fire at his core was engulfing him, tearing him apart. He looked down at Aziraphale, tears of light filling his eyes. “I love you.” He whispered. “I’ll love you forever, my angel.” 

It was then that Crowley began to cry. The strange golden tears fell down his face, landing on Aziraphale’s body and shimmering bright. He had not cried in all his years as a dragon, but Crowley was too far gone to realize, simply staring down at Aziraphale in grief. 

More glowing tears spilled from his eyes, creating a shimmering mist around the two. The attackers retreated in alarm, the scent of magic at work thick in the air. A  _ familiar  _ magic. 

“Raphael?”

The last of Raphael's healing power, locked so deep within Crowley for centuries, was flowing forth, forced to the surface by the power of Crowley’s love and grief. All of his old self, buried so far that even he could no longer sense it, engulfed them.

The blood on Aziraphale’s chest vanished, his wounds disappearing before Crowley’s stunned eyes. He barely dared to hope. Aziraphale  _ breathed.  _

Crowley still burned, his scales itching. He felt tiny and huge, all at once, like he was being ripped apart from the inside. But none of that mattered, because Aziraphale was  **alive.**

He was caught on the edge, some last vestige of something holding him back, torn between two states of being. 

Aziraphale’s eyes opened. “Crowley?” He breathed, looking up at the blur of glowing silver light and glittering black scales, indistinct. The familiar yellow eyes seemed to be everywhere in the swirl of magic. Still woozy from shock and blood loss Aziraphale reached out and felt Crowley’s snout.

“Aziraphale” His voice reverberated and echoed. 

Aziraphale leaned up, and kissed his snout, “I’m so glad you’re alright my love,” he whispered before falling into a restful, healing sleep.

The healing power of returned love penetrated Crowley’s core and made him shudder with its intensity, causing the magic surrounding them to surge. Crowley’s scales dissolved into the ether. His body shrunk, the world around him moving upward in a disorienting rush, leaving him feeling unbearably small. His snout pulled back into his face, leaving behind a separate mouth and nose. His claws receded into fingernails and his teeth became blunt. His tail fizzled into nothingness. It should have been terrifying, just as it had been when he had been cursed, but the whole time he felt safe and secure, surrounded in the aura of Aziraphale’s love while the magic shimmered around them both. 

The transformation completed, the curse broken. Where once the mighty dragon stood, a red haired knight in black armor now lay unconscious, side by side with Aziraphale and holding his hand. 

When the magical lights died down, the knights hiding behind the trees approached the place where the dragon had been. Just as they had sensed, in his place lay Raphael. 

They knew from long ago, that no one could command or control Raphael, nor did they wish to. 

The eternal knights were filled with grief and guilt, realizing that they had nearly slain their long lost brother, and another of their own, for the sake of a stuck up prince. Uriel picked up Gabriel’s unconscious body, and they left the pair in peace, each knight hoping that one day they could be forgiven. 


	12. Epilogue

Aziraphale’s eyes opened slowly. He felt hazy, a little disconnected from his body. A strange warmth surrounded him, a feeling of love and great relief. He lay there, basking in it while his mind drifted.

As his memories came back to him, panic overtook Aziraphale, despite the overwhelming peaceful magic hanging in the air. Crowley! Crowley was in danger, and here he was, laying around. He leapt to his feet, his hand pulling free from something, and grabbed his sword before looking around. The clearing around him was empty of enemies, but blood stained the stone where he had lain, and beside him…

There was a familiar knight unconscious by his side. Raphael, who had vanished so many centuries ago after saving Aziraphale’s life. He stared at him for one long moment before turning away and calling out “Crowley! Crowley my dear where are you!” His frantic voice echoed back to him from the cave with no response. 

“Aziraphale?” asked a groggy voice behind him, hoarse as if it had been screaming in agony recently. Aziraphale turned to look at Raphael again, as his eyes opened slowly. Golden, familiar, darling eyes. 

Aziraphale threw himself at the bewildered knight, already beginning to sob. “Thank goodness you’re alright!” 

Crowley caught Aziraphale in his arms, looking very surprised that he could. He rocked them back and forth clumsily, unused to his old body. “I’m here angel, we’re ok.” He soothed. Aziraphale was safe in his arms. He had arms. It was all too much to process, so he just focused on breathing and holding his love. “We’re together, and everything’s going to be ok.”

***

Aziraphale and Crowley sat side by side at the edge of the forest, watching the sunset together. Tentatively, Crowley wrapped one arm around Aziraphale, who sighed happily and leaned into his touch. 

“Do you think they’ll come back and attack us?” 

“Seems unlikely, now that I’m not a monster anymore.” 

“You never  _ were _ a monster, my dear.”

Crowley merely snorted fondly. “Whatever you say, angel.”

Aziraphale sighed, running one hand through Crowley’s crimson curls. It would take a long time to work through this insecurity Crowley had built up over his years of ostracization, but they had all the time in the world now. “Do you want to stay here in the forest?”

Crowley’s eyes closed contentedly. “Where else would I want to go? I’m staying right here with you.”

“ _ We _ could go anywhere we wanted darling.” 

Crowley thought about that as the light dwindled. “I’d like…” he hesitated. “I’d like to heal again, if I still can.” 

Aziraphale wrinkled his nose. “With the knights?”

“Nah, there’s a lot of people the knights have forgotten. Other kingdoms. I’d like to help them.”

Aziraphale relaxed and nodded. “People they’ve forgotten like you?”

Crowley glanced away uncomfortably. “We could run off together. Just the two of us on the road.”

“I’d like that.” Aziraphale turned to face Crowley, under the light of the rising moon, looking into his eyes. “You know I love you, right?”

“I love you too, angel.” They kissed. This kiss may not have been as filled with magic and power as their first kiss, but it was just as sweet.

So the pair journeyed together, spreading as much healing and peace as they could through all the realms of the land.

And they lived happily ever after. 

The end. 


End file.
